Do You Wonder
"Do You Wonder" é a segunda canção da série Ever After High, onde foi tocada no filme No País das Maravilhas, como música de fundo em meio à transformação de roupas das garotas. Foi escrita por Jordyn Kane, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Jaron Lamot e Mansa Wakili; Além de ser cantada pela própria Jordyn Kane. Letras Inglês= Uh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh I know a place to go That no one else will know You and me discovering Take my hand Run with me We're falling down We're feeling free We can be Anything we want to be (Here we go) (Here we go) (Here we go!) Do you wonder If you look inside Do you wonder Maybe we could fly Do you wonder What we could be What we could see Yeah! Do you wonder 'Cause you'II never know Do you wonder What is possible Do you wonder What we could be Come to Wonderland with me Ever After Ever After Ever After We are on a thrilling ride We just can't believe our eyes You and me discovering another world (another world) Trust me now Don't be afraid I promise you it's worth the wait We can see everything We've never seen Never seen... Do you wonder If you look inside Do you wonder Maybe we could fly Do you wonder What we could be What we could see Yeah! Do you wonder 'Cause you'II never know Do you wonder What is possible Do you wonder What we could be Come to Wonderland with me Ooooh, Come to Wonderland with me Ooooh, Come to Wonderland with me. |-| Tradução= Uh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Eu sei um lugar para ir Que ninguém mais saberá Você e eu descobrindo Outro mundo Pegue minha mão Corra comigo Estamos caindo Nós estamos nos sentindo livres Podemos ser Qualquer coisa que queremos ser (Aqui vamos nós) (Aqui vamos nós) (Aqui vamos nós!) Você quer saber Se você olhar para dentro Você quer saber Talvez pudéssemos voar Você quer saber O que poderia ser O que pudemos ver Yeah! Você quer saber Porque você nunca saberá Você quer saber O que é possível Você quer saber O que poderia ser Venha ao País das Maravilhas comigo Ever After Ever After Ever After Estamos no um passeio emocionante Nós simplesmente não podemos Acreditar em seus olhos Você e eu descobrindo Um outro mundo (outro mundo) Confie em mim agora Não tenha medo Eu prometo vale a espera Nós podemos ver tudo Nós nunca tínhamos visto Nunca vi... Você quer saber Se você olhar para dentro Você quer saber Talvez pudéssemos voar Você quer saber O que poderia ser O que pudemos ver Yeah! Você quer saber Porque você nunca saberá Você quer saber O que é possível Você quer saber O que poderia ser Venha ao País das Maravilhas comigo Oooh Venha ao País das Maravilhas comigo Oooh Venha ao País das Maravilhas comigo. Vídeos Do You Wonder (Official Lyric Video) Ever After High Categoria:Franquia Categoria:Mattel Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Páginas